


Настоящее волшебство

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: История о поворотных моментах судьбы и настоящем волшебстве в жизни Елены Рейвенкло.





	Настоящее волшебство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на турнир минификов. Тур второй. Пара #5. События: Времена основателей, чистая романтика, любовный треугольник.

Елене восемь лет. Она думает, что на свете нет счастливее ребенка. Она живет в самом волшебном месте Англии, её родители — величайшие волшебники, а старшие сестры самые красивые девушки на свете.

Да, отец Елены, Салазар Слизерин, строг и суров, но рядом с матерью он всегда улыбается, и Елена считает это еще одним чудом: ведь она видит, что обычно он требователен ко всем — к взрослым, к своим ученикам и особенно к Вивиан. Она единственная носит фамилию Слизерин, и ей уже семнадцать — отец все чаще говорит о её замужестве. А Елене совсем не хочется, чтобы старшая сестра их бросала — ведь только она умеет что-то добавлять в перечное зелье, чтобы оно было сладким, а не горьким. 

Елене десять лет. И теперь она думает о каждом своем шаге и ужасно боится опозориться. 

Вивиан и Кэтрин… они идеальные. Все говорят, что они — лучшее творение родителей. Темноволосые, высокие, стройные, почти неотличимые друг от друга, несмотря на разницу в два года. Кэтрин уже заменяет мать на некоторых занятиях для малышей, а отец все реже заходит в лабораторию, оставляя большую часть зелий на Вивиан.

Елена же совсем не похожа на сестер. Она часто болеет, постоянно путается в складках платья, а её волосы похожи на солому. Добрая Хельга, которая постоянно просит Елену называть её лишь по имени, смеется, слушая эти переживания, и всегда говорит, что Елена вырастет и станет самой красивой: ведь она взяла лучшее от своих родителей.

Елена очень любит Хельгу — та постоянно ее балует, кормит сладостями и даже водит на свои занятия, хотя у Елены еще целых полгода до того момента, как она официально станет ученицей Хогвартса. 

Но еще больше Елена привязана к Годрику. С самого детства, несмотря на воспитание матери, она просто не могла к нему обращаться «мастер Годрик», как это делали Вивиан или Кэтрин. Годрик — веселый и заботливый, он таскает её на плечах и обещает покатать на драконе. Хоть Елена и знает, что он ровесник родителей, он кажется гораздо моложе — наверное, из-за короткой бороды и огненных волос, совсем нетронутых сединой. 

И Елена иногда жалеет, что отец не может быть таким же. Ей очень хочется, чтобы отец сажал её на колени и рассказывал интересные истории из своей молодости. Но Салазар говорит только о величии их рода и разрабатывает вместе с матерью и сестрами новые заклятья. Когда они вчетвером что-то обсуждают за ужином, Елена остро ощущает себя лишней и ненужной. 

Конечно, мать всё чувствует и каждый вечер, приходя пожелать Елене спокойной ночи, уделяет ей целый час. В этот момент мудрейшая Ровена принадлежит только ей. И Елена держит мать за руку, засыпает множеством вопросов и не может оторвать глаз от прекрасной диадемы, которую добыл для матери отец. Но она не только хвалит, но и ругает Елену: за царапины и порванные платья, за прогулки по лесу в одиночестве — ведь это же совершенно неправильно, и леди так не поступают. 

И Елена хочет доказать матери, что она достойна носить ее фамилию. И поэтому, когда шляпа спрашивает: «Горячая кровь, авантюризм? Ты точно не хочешь пойти на Гриффиндор, девочка?» — Елена, не задумываясь, выбирает факультет Рейвенкло.

Елене двенадцать лет. И учеба дается ей очень тяжело. Мать устало вздыхает, а отец говорит, что ей не хватает усидчивости. Родители не ругают её, продолжают терпеливо объяснять азы своих предметов, но она буквально кожей чувствует их разочарование. Конечно, ведь Вивиан и Кэтрин вышли замуж и уехали — они уже не могут гордиться старшими дочерьми, а от Елены одни проблемы…Сразу вспоминаются сказки про трех, правда, братьев. Но там в итоге именно младший, на которого не обращали должного внимания, становился героем, способным на всё. 

И всегда с этими размышлениями Елена приходит к Годрику. 

— Ты обязательно совершишь что-то такое, благодаря чему останешься в веках, — убежденно говорит он, и Елена безоговорочно ему верит. Ведь именно трансфигурация, которой учит Годрик, получается у нее лучше всего. А еще у них есть одна маленькая тайна: за полчаса до рассвета Елена приходит к озеру, и Годрик учит ее обращаться с мечом.

Родители были бы совсем не в духе, если бы узнали. Но эта была инициатива Годрика: он всегда считал, что волшебницы должны уметь постоять за себя и без палочки. Всех учениц своего факультета он обучал открыто, несмотря на шутки Салазара. Наверное, в пику ему Годрик и предложил Елене тоже заниматься: правда, тайно. И это настолько нравится Елене, что она жалеет, что не послушала шляпу. Может, в Гриффиндоре она научилась бы отваге. 

— …А почему ты так и не женился? — как-то после занятий фехтования спрашивает Елена. Этот вопрос мучает её уже давно: ведь родители столько лет вместе, муж Хельги умер за год до рождения Елены… а у Годрика есть несколько сыновей, но жены никогда не было.

Годрик в ответ лишь смеется и ласково треплет Елену по голове:

— Я так и не встретил такую же женщину, как твоя мать. А для вас, юная леди, я, увы, слишком стар. 

Елене четырнадцать лет. И это её первый рождественский бал. На ней восхитительное голубое платье, волосы заколоты в красивую прическу, и она впервые ощущает себя не хуже сестер, приехавших погостить на это Рождество.  
Вот только всё складывается не так идеально, как ей представлялось. Бал начался час назад, а Елену до сих пор никто не пригласил на танец. Других девушек постоянно приглашают, а Елену будто бы не замечают. Или просто боятся вызвать неудовольствие Салазара Слизерина? 

Елена делает глубокий вдох и уже собирается подойти к родителям, надеясь на наблюдательность матери: ведь она может попросить отца пригласить Елену, как вдруг к ней подходит Годрик.

— Леди Рейвенкло, позволите пригласить вас на танец? — нарочито почтительно спрашивает он. Елена видит смешинки в его глазах и незамедлительно кивает. 

Они кружатся в центре зала, и Елене кажется, что она буквально парит. Она замечает как восхищенные, так и завистливые взгляды, но пока длится этот вальс, всё это кажется совсем не важным. 

Годрик подмигивает Елене, когда танец заканчивается, и теперь она уверена, что этот бал не пройдет впустую. Приглашение следует за приглашением, Елена чувствует себя настоящей принцессой, особенно замечая ободряющие улыбки матери: сегодня Ровена ею гордится, и это самое главное.

И Елену приглашает даже один из бывших учеников отца, барон Марк Нортон. Он покинул школу два года назад, и Елене очень интересно с ним общаться, несмотря на то, что он достаточно часто кичится своим титулом. Всё же Марк много путешествует и умеет об этом рассказывать, так что такие маленькие слабости ему можно простить. 

Елене шестнадцать лет. Сегодня Рождество, а она сидит в Северной башне и совсем не хочет спускаться в Большой Зал и отмечать праздник.

А всё потому, что Марк снова приехал поздравить в Хогвартс. Елена интуитивно чувствовала, что то внимание, которое уделял ей Марк при каждой поездки, не похоже на обычное уважение. Именно поэтому она прокралась во второй кабинет отца в подземельях и подслушала их разговор:

— Мастер Салазар, я приехал просить у вас руки Елены. Вы учили меня с детства, и вы знаете, что я её достоин. И Елена, кажется, благоволит ко мне… Не знаю, сколько Мерлин пошлет нам детей, но я обещаю, что двое наших будущих сыновей будут носить фамилию Слизерин…

Услышав всё это, Елена чувствует себя дорогой вещью, но отнюдь не девушкой, которую любят. Марк готов пойти на любые уступки, лишь бы _выкупить_ её. 

Отец согласится — в этом Елена не сомневается. Повзрослев, она поняла, почему отец так часто говорил о величии их семьи — он сожалел, что мать родила лишь дочерей. Мужья Вивиан и Кэтрин приняли условие, что первые родившиеся мальчики в их семьях возьмут фамилии Слизерин и Рейвенкло, но сейчас Марк сам предложил это! Предложил, даже не подумав, что Елена носит фамилию матери, даже не объяснившись с самой Еленой! Разве это справедливо? 

Поэтому Елена сидит в башне и злится на отца, на Марка и на весь мир в придачу. И так продолжается, пока её не находит Годрик.

— Вот ты где, — говорит он, присаживаясь на ступеньки рядом с ней. — А Салазар и Ровена везде тебя ищут. Что случилось, малышка?

— Я уже не малышка, — бурчит Елена, стараясь не смотреть на Годрика. — Скоро вот даже замуж выйду. 

— Ну ведь это же замечательно, — старается приободрить её Годрик, поглаживая по спине.

— Конечно, ведь это сам Марк Нортон из Северного Уэльса, — с презреньем говорит Елена, а Годрик в ответ лишь смеется.

— Елена, ты забываешь, что твой отец — не чудовище. И этот брак состоится, только если ты будешь согласна. 

— А я не буду. Я не люблю его, и мне плевать, что он один из самых талантливых учеников отца.

— Тогда, наверное, надо спуститься в зал и поговорить с отцом? — спрашивает Годрик, поднимаясь со ступенек и подавая ей руку. — Ты же, пусть и маленькая, но такая отважная. Идем?

Елена кивает и сжимает ладонь Годрика. Она не такая уж отважная, просто его присутствие придает ей смелости — и она действительно решается поговорить с отцом. 

Елена смеется над шутками Годрика пока они идут самым быстрым путем до Большого Зала, но прямо рядом с главной лестницей они вынуждены замереть. Елена непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам, как вдруг видит омелу прямо над их головами.

— Ох уж эти рождественские традиции, — шутливо говорит Годрик, но Елена чувствует, что он смущен так же, как и она.

— И что нам делать?

— Боюсь, только следовать ей, — пожимает плечами Годрик. — Понимаю, поцелуй старика вряд ли будет тебе приятен…

— Ты совсем не старик, — горячо отвечает Елена, — и вообще, очень привлекательный… 

— Спасибо за твою маленькую лесть, малышка, — с улыбкой говорит Годрик и впервые обнимает её как-то по-особому. Елена замирает, боясь нарушить этот момент, когда он наклоняется и аккуратно касается её губ. 

Сердце ухает куда-то вниз, и Елена чувствует себя бабочкой, пойманной в тиски. Всё кажется каким-то нереальным, и она впервые думает, что вот оно — _настоящее волшебство. _И только когда Годрик отступает на шаг, Елена чувствует, что краснеет, и понимает всю неправильность происходящего. 

Что-то пробормотав, она опрометью бросается в Большой Зал и почти не отходит от своих однокурсниц, избегая проницательных взглядов матери. Елене кажется, что стоит ей взглянуть в глаза мудрейшей Ровены — и та сразу всё поймет.  
Мечта Елены, чтобы её первый поцелуй был как в сказке — с рыцарем — сбылась. Но неправильность произошедшего пугает её — ведь это Годрик. Которого она знает с самого детства. И который ей в разы важнее и ближе, чем вероятный будущий жених. 

Эти противоречивые мысли в голосе заставляют Елену сразу после конца бала сбежать в свои покои. Но там её уже ждут суровый отец и растерянная мать.

— Елена, — ледяным тоном спрашивает Салазар, — барон Марк, мой ученик, которому я всецело доверяю, видел весьма странную сцену. Это правда?

Елена в ужасе смотрит на отца — она ни разу не видела его таким. Набрав в грудь воздуха, она выпаливает:

— Да, но…

Отец делает какой-то пасс рукой, и Елена застывает как изваяние, когда он быстрым шагом, не сказав никому не слова, выходит из комнаты. Мать пару секунд смотрит ему вслед, а затем снимает это невербальное заклинание и идёт за ним.  
Елена понимает, что сейчас случится что-то страшное, и бежит со всех ног в покои Годрика. 

— …Я терпел достаточно! — кричит отец, а мать и Хельга стоят у двери, не решаясь прервать перебранку. Годрик сжимает руки в кулаки и хмуро смотрит в ответ, и Елена впервые замечает, как отец и Годрик похожи между собой. 

— Это была всего лишь омела! — выпаливает Елена, привлекая к себе внимание всех присутствующих. — Ты не дослушал меня, ни в чем не разобрался. Годрик ни при чем, это случайность!

— Если бы я застал тебя с ним в постели, ты бы тоже бросилась его защищать и рассказывать, что это случайность? — шипит в ответ отец. — Или может ты сама бросилась ему на шею?

— Салазар… — предупреждающе начинает Годрик.

— Лучше молчи, иначе мы устроим дуэль прямо здесь!

— Салазар, — мягко начинает мать, — давайте мы поговорим утром…

— Ах, конечно! Вы же всегда на его стороне! Он подвергает нас опасности с этими грязнокровками — вы поддерживаете его! Он превращает всё происходящее в балаган — и вы снова молчите! А теперь он еще и смеет распускать руки по отношению к моей дочери — а вы опять его защищаете? А я не собираюсь это больше терпеть!

Отец исчезает прямо из покоев — как по волшебству. Да и как может быть иначе, если он — один из самых сильнейших магов Англии?

Елена молит Мерлина, чтобы утром отец вернулся и всё наладилось. Разве может произойти по-другому?

Елене всё еще шестнадцать лет. Но ей кажется, что её счастливый мир рухнул раз и навсегда. Отец не вернулся ни через день, ни через неделю. Его занятия ведет барон — как один из лучших учеников и как виновный в случившемся.

Елена не может даже смотреть на Марка за общим столом — настолько она его презирает. Из-за ревности он подал всю эту историю родителям так, что разрушил не только её мир, но и единение Хогвартса — раз и навсегда. 

Годрик пытается поддерживать былой дух радости и веселья, но всё чаще хмурится. Он даже как-то неуловимо постарел. 

Мать держится как раньше — строго и спокойно, словно ничего не случилось. Только теперь она приходит вечером не столько пожелать Елена доброй ночи, сколько запереть дверь заклинанием и отпереть только утром. Теперь Елена не может общаться с Годриком как раньше — никаких уроков фехтования, никаких разговоров наедине — бесконечный тотальный контроль. 

И только Хельга ведет себя с Еленой по-прежнему, разве что излишне опекает. Она часто говорит, что Елена не виновата в конфликте между Годриком и Салазаром — слишком давно он назревал. И Елена безумно благодарна Хельге. 

Так продолжается до самого лета. У матери появляются круги под глазами, она теперь встает на несколько часов позже: уход отца действительно её подкосил. 

Каждый вечер, слыша запирающие заклинания, Елена ужасно жалеет, что она не может повернуть время вспять. Ей хочется, чтобы всё было как раньше. Но если быть честной с самой собой: Елена знает, что не хватает ей не отца, а Годрика.

А один раз летом мать не приходит пожелать спокойной ночи, и Елена слышит за стеной голоса. Воспользовавшись этим шансом, она бесшумно выходит из комнаты и крадется к покоям матери.

— Ро, я не могу видеть, как ты угасаешь, — слышит Елена голос Годрика и замирает, словно мышка. — Я найду и верну нашего Пролазу тебе, пусть он тысячу раз убьет меня. 

— Годрик… его сложно найти, не зная, где искать. Я тысячу раз задавала вопрос диадеме, где он — ответ один — ищи на востоке. Кажется, диадема больше не слушается меня — все-таки её делал Салазар. А он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли.

— Я могу обыскать весь восток.

— На это уйдет не один год… — печально замечает мать. 

— А если кто-то другой из рода Рейвенкло задаст вопрос диадеме?

— Кэтрин уже вошла в род мужа, ты же знаешь.

— А как же Елена?..

— Елена… ох, Годрик, мы с тобой оба знаем, что девочка не справится с силой диадемы. 

— Ты недооцениваешь её, — упрямо говорит Годрик, а Елена чувствует, как слезы подступают к глазам. — И не хмурься, а подумай над моими словами. Ведь я в любом случае отправляюсь завтра на рассвете. 

— Спасибо, Годрик, — обессиленно шепчет мать, а он выходит из комнаты. 

Елена бросается за ним по лестнице, совершенно не заботясь, что это может услышать мать. Единственное, чего она боится — что не успеет попрощаться с Годриком. 

— Елена? — удивленно спрашивает он, оказавшись в её объятиях.

— Только вернись, пожалуйста. Я не хочу потерять тебя, — шепчет Елена, совсем не сдерживая слез, и решается поцеловать Годрика. Если всё-таки она его никогда больше не увидит, то хочется сохранить еще один момент настоящего волшебства в своём сердце. 

Годрик удивлен, но крепко обнимает Елену в ответ. Они еще какое-то время стоят в обнимку на лестнице, Годрик гладит её по волосам и шепчет что-то утешительное. А когда он уходит, Елена возвращается в свою комнату и не может заснуть до самого утра.

После ухода Годрика проходит два месяца. Самочувствие матери становится всё хуже, и их отношения с Еленой начинают портиться: Ровена начинает говорить о браке с Марком как о чем-то решенном. Она становится более холодной, часто говорит о том, что с репутацией Елены просто чудо, что барон всё еще хочет на ней жениться. 

Елена злится и говорит, что никогда не выйдет замуж за Марка. А раз она так опозорена — лучше уж выйти замуж за Годрика, когда он вернется. 

После этих слов мать не разговаривает с ней две недели.

И тогда Елена понимает, что она одна во всём виновата — значит, она и должна всё исправить. Годрик учил её смелости и отваги. Она справится. И докажет матери, что она не хуже сестер. Не хуже её.

Мать теперь спит гораздо более беспокойно, но Елена призывает диадему к себе заклинанием — именно оно у неё всегда получалось. 

Надев её на голову, Елена буквально чувствует, как магия разливается по венам. 

«Кто ты?» — слышит Елена вопрос в своей голове.

— Я из рода Рейвенкло, — шепчет Елена, — и твоя магия должна подчиняться мне. Ответь мне, где мой отец.

«Он на востоке», — отвечает тот же хмурый голос.

— Я знаю это. Но я хочу знать, где мне найти его. 

Голос не произносит ни слова. Но Елена вдруг понимает: раз отец скрывается, он будет прятаться там, где его никто не будет искать. Где-то на краю мира. В безлюдном месте. 

_Византия._ Теперь Елена уверена, что отец там. И она действительно совершит что-то великое, как ей говорил когда-то Годрик. Она найдет отца, она помирит их с Годриком. Всё станет как раньше. И тогда Елена снова почувствует себя счастливой.


End file.
